


Patience and Obedience

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Domme Jody Mills, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a good boy. Sam knew he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Obedience

Cas is a good boy. Sam knew he would be. Now, kneeling on the floor between the couch and chair that Sam and Jody are lounging on, Cas stays nearly silent despite the vibe in his ass. 

Sam peeked earlier, just a glance to see how red and hard the once-angel’s cock was and admiring the little trickle of precome that shone in the low light. Jody had caught him, raising a brow and smiling at Sam’s pleased look. She clicks the remote in her hand, and Sam can hear the vibrator just enough to know it’s now running at a pulse rather than a steady vibration. 

Cas only shifts a little, tightening some before relaxing again. They watch for a while longer, Jody turning the page of her book and Sam continuing to write even though both of them are paying little attention to their chosen pass time. 

Sam gets up after a half hour has past, circling around in front of Cas. 

“Let’s take this off, hm?” he says gently, reaching down to unsnap the cock ring fastened around the base of Cas’ dick. The angel shivers lightly at the ghosting touch over his balls, but refrains from thrusting forward to get more contact. “Yeah, you’ve been a good boy, Cas. Can you turn around for me? I think Jody wants to watch you when you come.” 

Obediently, Cas shuffles around on the little rug he’s kneeling on, moving carefully as he jostles the still-buzzing plug inside of him. His face is a little pinker by the time he settles, looking up at Jody just long enough to get a nod of approval before dropping his eyes back to the floor. His hands are clenched on his knees, knuckles white as he fights to stay still and not come without the help of the cock ring. 

Taking his seat, Sam looks Cas over, admiring the slight flush of his chest and the shine at his temple that tells Sam he’s sweating. 

“You can look up, angel. You may move, as long as you’re working to come, but you must ask before you do.” 

Cas looks directly at Sam as he answers, “Yes, sir.” He looks over at Jody right when she ups the vibration and his back arches. Jody plays with the remote, driving Cas closer and closer to the edge. She and Sam watch him jerk and twist, moving as though he’s riding a cock just to eke that little bit more friction out of the plug in his ass. 

Blue eyes are teary when they drift back to Sam, and Cas barely manages a raspy “Please?” 

“You can come, Cas,” Sam says serenely, hungry eyes watching as the angel shoots come over his belly when he arches again, trails of it dribbling down his cock and onto the carpet below. He’s breathless and trembling by the time Jody clicks off the remote. She opens her arms and he crawls gratefully over to her, letting her wipe the come off his belly before climbing onto the couch. 

Cas collapses in a heap, head in Jody’s lap and she runs her fingers through sweaty locks of hair. Sam grabs the soft blanket folded over the arm of his chair, spreading it over the angel and smiling softly when Cas curls his fingers into it to tuck it closer around himself. 

“Rest a little. I’ll go get the bed ready.” Sam kisses Cas and Jody in turn, heading to the bedroom to fold back the covers. He’ll carry Cas there later when the angel is ready, and he and Jody will see about making Cas come a few more times. 


End file.
